


Day 18: Wrong Blind Date

by DadIWriteGayPorn



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Blind Date, Café, Canon Gay Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Cute, Cutesy, Day 18, Day 18: Wrong Blind Date, F/F, Fangirls, Firefly References, Gay, Gay Character, Geek Love, Geeks, Geeky, Hot Chocolate, Lesbian Character, Nerdiness, Star Trek References, Wrong Blind Date, nerds, nerdy, shiny, vulcan salute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DadIWriteGayPorn/pseuds/DadIWriteGayPorn
Summary: Willow Rosenberg accidentally goes on a blind date with the wrong person: Charlie BradburyI now have a tumblr where I post updates and answer questions and post random fandom stuff: https://random-gay-fandom.tumblr.com





	Day 18: Wrong Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just gonna keep these coming until I get to the ones I haven't finished yet (I'll try to wrap those next week)
> 
> I I now have a tumblr where I post updates and answer questions and post random fandom stuff: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dad-i-write-gay-porn

"Excuse me. . . I'm here on a blind date. Are you my-" Willow blushed as she looked at the cheery-faced redhead girl sitting in a booth wearing a _Star Wars_ shirt. 

"Oh, yeah, that's me!" The other woman said, standing awkwardly and extending a hand while beaming, "I'm your 'Gay Nerd In-Chief!' It's so shiny to meet you!"

Willow blushed and smiled widely as she took the woman's hand and shook it. _She's cute! And a nerd too? Score!_ "I might have to fight you for that title. I'm kinda a geek myself," They both grinned as they took their seats. 

"So, tell me about yourself," the other ginger said. Willow nodded and blushed again. 

"Well, I started out as just a computer nerd at my school, but I made a few new friends and that helped me realize that I'm not only gay, but a pretty powerful witch too!" Willow froze. "Uh, you did say you're familiar with the supernatural, right? Cuz if not. . . Awkward! I've been on too many of these things to remember properly. Not that I forgot about you! Just that I. . . Uhh. . ." Willow trailed off, face pink, unable to find a valid excuse. 

"You're adorable," the other woman chuckled and gave Willow a wide smile. "Don't worry, I'm familiar. Your story is actually very similar for my own. I was a tech geek who got hired up by a major company to do some work for them. I made some new friends who helped me realize my boss was evil in a monstery way, so we worked together and killed him. After that I kept getting dragged into supernatural situations until finally I met Dorothy- the real Dorothy- and went to Oz with her to fight a war." The other woman said this as if it was no big deal. "And why have you been on so many blind dates?"

Willow's mouth fell open. "Ok, so adding detail to my life story would probably make me seem way less boring to you. So a quickie: I'm the Vampire Slayer's best friend, and I've helped stop the apocalypse more than once, although one time I tried to start it. It was this whole big thing. As as for my many dates, there have been a lot of them because they don't usually go as good as this, but if I keep rambling on like I do when I'm nervous and like I'm doing now then it might get worse. And you think in adorable?" Willow's eyes were wide and her cheeks were flushed. She wished she'd waited to place an order before entering conversation with this cute stranger so she'd have something to do to make this less awkward. 

The other woman laughed. It was a genuine and heartfelt laugh of amusement. Willow's heart fluttered. 

"You're absolutely fine! Please, just be yourself! I'm really enjoying it. Here, why don't I buy you coffee or hot cocoa or something to help you relax?" 

Willow nodded quickly, a wide smile crossing her face. "Thank you! I wouldn't mind a Hot Coco!" 

The other redhead raised a hand and hailed a nearby server, a handsome blond man with high cheekbones, charming lips, and sexy stubble. All of which Willow ignored. 

"Hello, Charlie," the server smiled as he stepped up to there table. "Always a treat to see you. Can I get you something?" 

"A Hot Chocolate for the lady, please?" The other girl requested, returning the server's smile. He winked and nodded. 

"On the house and coming right up!" 

As he swept away, the girl turned back to Willow, giggling. "He has a crush on me. Poor guy. I haven't had the heart to tell him I'm gay."

But Willow barely heard. "Wait. . . Charlie?" 

The redhead blinked. "Uhh, yeah, that's my name. Hellooo!" She wiggled her fingers, but Willow stared at her with a look of horror in her eyes. 

"So. . . You don't happen to go by 'Kennedy' online, do you, because that's who I was, uhh, sorta kinda supposed to be meeting!" 

Charlie stared blankly. "You. . . You mean you're not my date? You're not Kara?"

"'Fraid not! I'm Willow. Willow Rosenberg."

Charlie blinked, but seemed to recover immediately. "Heya, Wil! I'm Charlie. Charlie Bradbury," she held up a hand in the Vulcan salute. "And. . . I kinda already really like you."

Willow somehow blushed even deeper than she already was. "Me too. I mean, I do too. Like you! I like you!"

"Well, Willow, what d'you say we pretend there was no mixup and keep this date going? You do have Hot Cocoa on the way after all."

**Author's Note:**

> I now have a tumblr where I post updates and answer questions and post random fandom stuff: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dad-i-write-gay-porn


End file.
